Rebirth
by Starsinger
Summary: What happens when everyone but Spock dies before Picard and the rest are born. They're reborn of course. Chekov
1. Pike

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 1: Pike**

by Starsinger

**And because I just can't do a normal death fic… Don't own them.**

They were all there, all those souls. Pike, Kirk, McCoy, Uhura, Sulu, Scotty, and Chekov. "Most times we give each soul a choice in returning to life in a new body," a voice sounded. "But, you are needed again. Not all of you will be human, or the same sex, but you will find yourselves where you are most needed. You will come together again as a team."

"What about Spock?" Uhura asked.

"Since he is still alive, he is not directly affected. He may recognize you without actually doing so. You will meet him again, he still has a long life ahead of him. As it is," a light shifted to Pike, "first in, first out." Pike disappeared. "The next one out will be informed when it is time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lieutenant Jean-Luc Picard stood nervously under the New Vulcan sun. He tugged at the white turtle-neck collar of the uniform commonly referred to as the "Monster Maroons". His captain had surreptitiously given him a hat to protect his head with his sadly thinning hair, damn male pattern baldness. He sighed, waiting. Vulcans had perfected the art as they stood patiently waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Picard knew the honor this was, attending the betrothal ceremony of Ambassador Sarek's son, Spock, and another Starfleet officer, Saavik. Saavik had been a rescue from a Romulan border colony years before, but she had followed in her mentor's footsteps as Executive Officer and Chief Science Officer of the USS Armstrong under Captain Truman Howes. Picard looked sideways at his captain, Anton Manning, as he stood at relative attention. He was twenty-four years old, and honored to be here.

A gong sounded in the distance and everyone straightened to attention. Picard watched as an older Vulcan in red robes strode down the dirt path, Picard realized that this must be Sarek. He held his breath as he was followed by another Vulcan in dark brown, Spock. Spock looked around at the guests and nodded before being followed by six strapping Vulcans carrying a divan, and atop the divan rested the ancient High Priestess of Mt. Seleya, T'Pau. She had not been seen in nearly sixty years, and rumors had run rampant that she was dead. It appeared not to be so as she reappeared for her grandson's betrothal. The divan was set down at the alter as the gong sounded again.

This time a Vulcan woman appeared wearing a silver gown. Picard watched as Captain Howes nodded in satisfaction as the woman, Saavik, crossed to stand beside Spock. T'Pau motioned them down as they sank to their knees their expressions became blank. The rest of the ceremony was pretty much a blur, as the sun threatened those not used to its oppressive presence, and soon Picard joined the line to greet the newly betrothed couple.

For a moment, Picard's eyes met Spock's, and a momentary flash of recognition flashed between them. "What is your name, Lieutenant?" Spock asked curiously.

"Jean-Luc Picard," he replied straightening under the Vulcan's penetrating gaze. Spock nodded as he continued down the line. Later, Captain Manning asked Picard what had gone on between them. "I don't know, Captain, it was almost as if we knew each other." Picard chuckled, "Maybe I was a member of the Enterprise crew in another life!" Manning shook his head as the universe headed forward toward the destiny this man would fulfill.

**Okay, I'm not going in necessary birth order of the Next Gen crew. I'm not entirely sure who's older, Crusher or Riker, but this should be fun.**


	2. Kirk

**Kirk**

by Starsinger

**Crusher is the next out, but Riker is the most logical one for me to tackle next. Kirk and Riker have a similar history in this AU. They both lost a parent, Kirk his father on the USS Kelvin when he was born. Riker lost his mother when he was young. Riker's father wasn't an uncaring absent one, but there was resentment there anyway. Don't own them.**

"You know he's going to have a shock if he remembers he was the same height as everyone else in his previous life."

"So, almost everyone else is going to be shorter, especially his mate. That would be an even bigger shock if he remembered THAT one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

William Thomas Riker sat in front of the recruiter. He was well over six feet tall, and had dark brown hair and laughing blue eyes that caught everyone's instant attention especially when they sparkled. "Well, Mr. Riker, your test scores certainly qualify you for the Academy. Your father…"

Will sighed, "My father does not need to be a part of this decision. I am eighteen, after all," Will looked into the distant past. He had deliberately come to Fairbanks, Alaska to do this. This wasn't his first visit, but it would be his last.

"Very true, Mr. Riker, very true, although if some of his negotiating skills rubbed off on you," the man replied.

"My father and I have a very…strained relationship, sir. What time does the shuttle leave?"

"It leaves at 0800 tomorrow. You'll be staying in Fairbanks?" Riker nodded. He'd packed everything he'd need the night before.

Will commed his father, "Dad, I see you're not there. No big surprise, really." He sighed, uncertain as to what to say next, "I'm leaving for San Francisco in the morning, joining Starfleet. I tried to talk to you about this, but you wouldn't listen. Dad," Will sighed, his feelings for the man who reared him very complex, "I love you. Please don't be angry with me."

The shuttle ride the next morning was a short one. He couldn't help but feel that a doctor should be sitting next to him, though. He shook his head, slightly bemused. He exited the shuttle and looked around, he'd been in San Francisco a few times, and even to the Academy, but this was his first time to seriously look around. He smiled, a new beginning, just what he needed, he thought just before he barreled into a Vulcan. "I'm sorry, Ambassador, I wasn't watching where I was going," he stammered out. The other man looked up at him as Will did not hold out his hand. Blue eyes locked with brown and Spock couldn't help but shake his head.

"It's alright, Cadet," Spock said standing up and finding himself looking up at the man. He couldn't help but notice the eyes. "You are?"

"William Riker, sir," came the response.

"Ah, the son of Kyle Riker, how is he?" Spock asked.

"I wouldn't know, sir, I haven't seen him in three years," Riker responded, looking away. Spock could understand, his own relationship with his father had been somewhat strained over the years. Will looked up to see a striking Vulcan woman wearing Commander's insignia approaching them.

"My betrothed, Saavik," Spock said holding up two fingers, she joined her fingers with his as Will nodded. He needed to get to the intake area. Spock shook his head.

"What is it?" Saavik asked.

"I can't help but think of Jim when I see that cadet. That is quite illogical," Spock responded.

"You've said before that you've run into people who reminded you of Nyota Uhura and Christopher Pike. There are humans who believe in reincarnation, maybe these are those people returned."

Stunned, Spock looked at the retreating figure, "If so, the need must be great enough for this convergence of personalities, and I regret I will have no part in it." Saavik softly covered his hand with hers, understanding in her eyes.


	3. Uhura

**Uhura**

by Starsinger

**I debated this one, and Troi's, but they're firmly established in my mind. Geordi was probably one of the easiest, not even a stretch for that one. I'm going to start off this by saying that Wesley is kind of, sort of in this one, and he's not going to be Chekov come back. I know a few of you will be relieved to know that. Don't own them.**

"You know, I'm actually enjoying this. Why haven't I tried reincarnation before?"

"Because it's another religion?"

"Be nice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beverly sat in San Francisco, the swell of her belly making her a bit uncomfortable. Seven months pregnant and what did she expect? She sighed as she sipped the tea the Vulcan owner of the café there in San Francisco insisted she drink. It was odd to think a Vulcan would insist that this tea was good for her and her son. All she wanted to see was her husband.

Speaking of the devil, Jack turned the corner and joined her with a big smile and a bouquet of mums, her favorite. She stood as he embraced her and giving her a quick kiss. "So, what have you heard?"

"I'm joining my best friend, Jean-Luc Picard on the USS Stargazer!" he exclaimed, his eyes bright with excitement. "Oh, my manners," he said turning toward someone behind him, "Ambassador Spock, this is my wife, Dr. Beverly Crusher."

"Nice to meet you," she responded with a nod as their eyes met.

"You as well, Doctor," he replied.

"Please, call me Beverly," she replied with a light laugh.

"When are you due?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, about eight weeks, give or take. Do you have any children?" she asked.

"Two, a son and a daughter, my wife and I have managed this despite our rather divergent career paths," Spock responded, thinking of his wife, Saavik.

Beverly grinned at Jack, "Well, that does give us hope, doesn't it, Jack? Well, Starfleet is keeping me here on Earth, so, we won't be having a hit and miss party going on!" Spock watched with a curious glance at the obvious feelings these two displayed for each other. He and Saavik's lives were comfortable ones, and their reunions more than agreeable. He knew an easy going relationship when he saw one. Suddenly, he knew who Beverly Crusher was, or had been. He was satisfied, Uhura deserved so much more than she had gotten before she died in battle against Klingons.

_Five Years Later…_

"I'm so sorry, Beverly, I did try to save him," Picard whispered. He was devastated, this had been his best friend.

Beverly looked at the coffin, Wesley's small hand desperately clinging to her hand. Her eyes were red with unshed tears, "Thank you, Jean-Luc." Her whole demeanor was wooden, unmoving, but not unfeeling, she had a very young son to look after.

"If there's anything I can do," he offered.

"You've done everything you could, thank you," she sighed. "Don't forget him, please."

Picard looked down at the little boy who looked up at him with his father's smile, "Always, I will never forget him.


	4. McCoy

**McCoy**

by Starsinger

**Actually, this wasn't that hard a decision, I'm just worried about how people are going to feel about this one. If nothing else, it could improve his bedside manner! lol Don't own them.**

"Dammit Jim, I'm a Doctor, not a woman!"

"Well, actually, yes he is."

"Shut up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was her last day on Earth before shipping out. Troi was understandably excited about being assigned to Starfleet's newest flagship, the Galaxy Class USS Enterprise NCC-1701D. She had gone out to celebrate her last day of freedom before returning to duty as Ship's Counselor and found herself in Georgia. In fact, she found herself standing in front of a very large house in Georgia. Large homes were nothing new to Deanna, the estate her family had lived on for generations on Betazed was quite extensive, but there was something nagging at the back of her mind. She used to live here.

Deanna was about to shake her head and turn away when the door opened and an elderly woman approached, "May I help you?"

"It's nothing, I'm sorry," Deanna said locking eyes with the woman. She could see a deep sadness in those eyes.

The woman smiled gently, "Go on, tell me. I've heard strange things in my life."

"I could swear I've lived here before, but I've never even been to Georgia. My mind brought my feet right here."

"You're Betazoid, right?" Deanna nodded. "My name's Joanna McCoy. My family's lived here for generations. My father, Dr. Leonard McCoy, died here when I was eight. They said it was Xenopolycythemia, but I think it was a broken heart as much as anything. His best friend, Jim Kirk, died a few years earlier. Some things you just can't get over."

"Deanna Troi," Deanna responded, feeling the deep feelings of grief still within the woman although the woman's father's death had been many years earlier. "I lost my father when I was young too. Do you have children?"

Jo smiled, "I have five children, and seven grandchildren." She studied Troi, "Come on in. Let's talk, I haven't entertained anyone from Starfleet in many, many years." They sat on the back porch as Jo set a pitcher of ice tea and chocolate cookies down between them. "Men aren't supposed to like chocolate, but my Dad did. His secret addiction was what he called it." Jo watched as Deanna sipped the tea and devoured the cookie. "Like it?"

"Yes, I'm something of a chocolate connoisseur myself. My mother blames my dad," Deanna said with a small laugh. "My father was human."

"How does that affect your Psi abilities?" Jo asked curiously.

"I'm an empath. It's fortunate that humans do have some talents themselves, it makes that part of the brain more open to that ability," Deanna sighed. "You made these yourself?"

Jo chuckled, "Something my Nana and Uncle Jim came up with while he and Dad came down here during the summer. Uncle Jim had no place else to go, so Dad dragged him down here." They laughed and joked, and finally, it was time to go. "Where are you going?" Jo asked.

Deanna smiled, "I'm going to be the Ship's Counselor on the new Enterprise."

"Good, I'm glad, and, thank you, Deanna, for coming. You'll always be welcome while I'm here." She watched Deanna drive off and peered up at the sky, "Thank you for letting me see my Dad, one more time."


	5. Scotty

**Scotty**

by Starsinger

**The choice of who he would be was easy, figuring out who to meet up with him, a little harder. Let's face it, it was McCoy in "Encounter at Farpoint" and in this story, well, he's dead and Counselor Troi. So, I'm pulling out a cannon character who saw much before he was ten years old with Jim Kirk. He's going to be a little surprised. Don't own them.**

"So, a doctor and her son, a commander, and a blind engineer walk into a bar."

"Is that all you've got?"

"Oh, never mind…"

* * *

Geordi LaForge had met up with Commander Riker earlier that day. The man was, well, really tall, and very amiable. Geordi suspected that there were few people the man couldn't get along with. The Enterprise was late with no explanation forthcoming. He found the young commander talking to an elderly Starfleet officer.

"Admiral!" he snapped without really recognizing the man.

The man turned slowly with a smile, "At ease Lieutenant, you are?"

"Geordi LaForge," he said with pride. "Helmsman and Engineer for the Enterprise."

"Ah, to be young again," he heard a dry chuckle. The Admiral reached out his hand, "Kevin Riley."

"Sir!" this man was a legend. He had served on board the first Enterprise for the brief time under Captain Kirk. Single-handedly brought the Romulans into the war against the Klingons that had allowed them to ultimately win. He'd even helped put a satellite around a star near the Romulan Neutral Zone, although, it was said only he and Ambassador Spock knew why. To top it all off, he was a survivor of Tarsus IV. This man had seen a lot, and looked with fondness at peace. "What are you doing here?" Geordi blurted out.

"Starfleet asked me to come and inspect the Enterprise. I bet you can't wait to get your hands on those new engines, Lieutenant. The newest starship in the fleet, she's a beauty." Geordi started. The old man chuckled again, "You're an engineer. You're like another engineer I knew many years ago."

"Who?" Geordi asked.

"Montgomery Scott," the admiral replied. Geordi was stunned and just watched as the old man walked off to meet the shuttle that would take him to the Enterprise.

"Did he say you reminded him of someone?" Geordi asked.

"Yes," Riker replied, "Jim Kirk." This elicited a chuckle from both men and the red-haired woman nearby. Geordi wandered away to take a call, but couldn't help but smile. He'd just been compared to the man who discovered transwarp beaming. This was a good day.


	6. Chapel

**Chapel**

by Starsinger

**You know, this was just as easy as Scotty's. Especially when you consider that Majel Barrett Roddenberry played both Nurse Chapel in TOS and Lwaxanna Troi in TNG. Yes, I know how to spell her name. Don't own them.**

"This is fun."

"You're enjoying this too much."

"So?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't that Deanna Troi was a trying child, she was more of a trying adult. Ever since she had met William Riker she had been different, and that difference vexed her mother more than she could ever let on.

Lwaxanna had had Deanna's life planned out for her. She'd betrothed the girl at the proper time, given her the best education, even acceded to Deanna's wish to study Psychology at the Betazed University, and that's where it all went wrong. She had stood up for a friend at a wedding and met **him**. She had nothing against William Riker, he was a pleasant enough young man, but Deanna wasn't for him. It didn't help, though, that Deanna had discovered him to be her Imzadi.

It was a fight, admittedly, about her fiancée, Wyatt, that drove Deanna off Betazed. Lwaxanna firmly announced that Deanna was going to stay on Betazed and marry Wyatt. Naturally, Deanna was gone the next day. She'd just disappeared. It took weeks for Lwaxanna to track her back to San Francisco, and there was nothing she could do about it. The strong-willed girl, no woman, had enrolled at Starfleet Academy and Starfleet wouldn't let her go. The Admiral, Riley or something, gently informed her that Deanna was old enough to make her own decisions and there was nothing he could do.

Lwaxanna swept out of his office and went back home. She'd win in the end. She'd just have to track down Wyatt and his family…

_Years later_

Deanna sent her mother pictures of her Earth wedding, and again reassured her that she and Will were on their way to Betazed for the Betazoid wedding, the event causing some consternation amongst some of her crewmates because it would be done in the nude. Lwaxanna snorted in laughter, you'd think after all these years…

Mr. Homm came in with her tea, she showed him the picture and he commented how lovely Deanna looked in her dress. Lwaxanna sighed, Deanna did look beautiful, and she and Will looked happy. That was all she really wanted for Deanna, was to be happy. She got up and looked out the window at the rolling hills of the Troi estate, an estate that would belong to Deanna someday. She really should have known better than to fight against Imzadi.


	7. Sulu

**Sulu**

by Starsinger

**Okay, here it goes: Sulu—Worf, Chekov—Data, Hendorff—Tasha, Wesley? I don't know, should I saddle Keenser with him, or just make him a new soul to the mark. Any suggestions? Please? Objections? Well, it's a little late for Sulu now! lol Don't own them.**

"He's a bit taller than I expected."

"What did you expect? He's a Klingon?"

"He's still taller than I remember."

* * *

Worf stood on the Academy grounds. He was the first Klingon to do so as a cadet. Years after the Klingon/Federation war, and this was one of the many steps taken in those years. He grew up on Earth having survived the Khitomer massacre as a child, he had been adopted by the Rozhenkos when he had been found. He sighed as he remembered his parents sending him care packages before he even got on the shuttle. He sighed, human parents were very…well…human.

Worf was on the Security/Command track. His obvious strength and not so obvious intelligence made him a good fit for it. He strode across the concourse and nearly ran down an elderly female officer of Asian descent. He immediately apologized that he did not see her, she was a LOT shorter than he.

"It's alright, cadet," she replied, waving him off. "I wasn't watching where I was going either. You must be Worf."

"I am," he replied. He would also be known for his brief and concise answers at the Academy.

"Demora Sulu," she replied, holding out her hand. Worf took it feeling as if he should know this woman. "Would you humor this old woman and escort her to the Admiralty building?" Before Worf realized it he had agreed as he took her arm and they slowly crossed the lawn to HQ building. She spoke of her father and his glorious adventures many years before.

Of course Worf had heard of Captain Sulu and the Excelsior. What wasn't well known, as she spoke, was his adventures on the Enterprise. Even in his brief time as a starship Captain, Kirk was a well-known figure in the Klingon Empire. Had he lived, the Empire would probably have tried to have him brought back on charges of attacking the Klingon home planet. Worf sighed, from everything he had heard, Kirk had been a good man, capable of great things that weren't accomplished because of his early death.

"Well, it was good to meet you, Cadet. Qa'pla!" she made her way into the building leaving Worf as confused as ever. He turned away from the building, he had classes to attend.

_Many years later…_

"Geordi, are you sure we should be drinking this?" Worf asked looking at the clear blue liquid.

"Worf! Live a little! A little Romulan Ale isn't going to kill a big, strong Klingon like you!" Riker replied. The future bridegroom looked a little too sober for anybody's tastes.

Worf groaned as Geordi continued, "So, you met Admiral Sulu and she actually told you about her father on the Enterprise?"

"Yes, she did. Isn't she supposed to be there tomorrow, Commander?" Worf asked.

"Yes, so is Ambassador Spock and his wife Captain Saavik, and Joanna McCoy," Riker replied. "Deanna met Joanna right before shipping out on the Enterprise."

"That seems like a lifetime ago," Worf replied before sipping the ale. Before he knew it, he drank more than he wanted. It made him feel good, well, until the next morning. Synthehol never made him feel this bad. Maybe Guinan had a cure for this…


	8. Chekov

**Chekov**

by Starsinger

**I apologize for the lack of fics. I'm currently writing two fics for a Valentine's Day challenge. Don't own them.**

"He's not alive."

"So?"

"How does he have a soul?"

"He just does."

* * *

It goes without saying that Data wasn't quite what Dr. Soong had in mind when he first built Androids, but it was the next best thing. Lor was a Psychopath, everyone, Lor included, agreed on that. Before the emotion chip, Data looked on the universe with the kind of naiveté that young children did. He also looked on it with the same wonder and awe.

Of course he sailed through the Academy, he had perfect recall, and readily understood all concepts thrown at him. But only time and experience would allow him to truly understand the people around him. Geordi was always his first and best friend, Tasha had been a lover, but when he discovered alcohol after the emotion chip, Data love Guinan.

Geordi watched as Data swirled the blue Romulan Ale in the glass in front of him, he was frowning at the contents, "Geordi, are you sure this is safe?"

Geordi grinned, "Safe? Maybe. Illegal? Definitely. Good? Hell yes!"

Worf had started singing bad Klingon Opera, or maybe it was the Pirates of Penzance, no one was really sure. It kind of sounded like one of the songs from Pirates. Guinan, the only woman present at Riker's bachelor party, raised an eyebrow at them. She was still the bartender after all. Data took a deep breath and knocked it back. "Whoah! That was…strong!" Guinan laughed before she saw another figure in the shadows, there, but not intrusive. She excused herself before finding the shadows herself.

"What do you see?" Guinan asked.

Spock raised an eyebrow, "El-Aurians truly are the Watchers. I see what could have been."

"Do you wish you were there to join them?"

Spock stopped and looked at the small woman. If rumors were correct, she was far older than he, and looked far younger than Picard. "In many ways, yes, I wish I had been there to see what we could have become."

"They have become something special too, even though they are about to move on into separate live, by and large."

Spock nodded, "And I, as always, still have work to do."


End file.
